


You Can't Go Home Again

by Telaryn



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Families of Choice, Hospitals, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: Hardison receives word that his Nana is in the hospital.  Eliot is determined to support him when he returns home to deal with his family.





	You Can't Go Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/gifts).



> For [](http://denyce.livejournal.com/profile)[denyce](http://denyce.livejournal.com/) with thanks for your participation in this year's Leverage Exchange.

“Are you Eliot Spencer?”

Eliot looked up to see a young woman in a practical gray t-shirt and jeans standing in front of him. “You Tracy?” he asked.

Hardison’s sister smiled, but Eliot could see the evidence of long term stress and fatigue in and around her eyes. “I’m so glad you guys made it,” she said as Eliot stood and ushered her into his seat. She glanced at the ICU entrance. “Is he in there?”

Grabbing another chair for himself, Eliot sat facing her. “They’re probably gonna kick him out soon.” He paused. “How’re you holding up? Alec said you’ve been taking the bulk of this on yourself.”

Tracy shrugged half-heartedly. “We managed.”

“He was upset you didn’t call him sooner.” Eliot knew he was treading into dangerous territory questioning Hardison’s sister about family business, but that was the price long ago he’d accepted for caring too much.

Again, the same tired smile softened Tracy’s features. “Nana wouldn’t have it,” she said. “Kept going on about not tempting him into one of his crazy schemes to try and fix this, but I really think she was afraid to have him around while she was dealing with it.” Eliot knew he must have looked confused, because Tracy elaborated. “Alec’s always been her favorite. Even when he started getting on the wrong side of the law, she never stopped apologizing for him.”

“He loves her very much,” Eliot said. “And you too. You need to let him help you get through this.”

Tracy studied him for a long moment. “You watch out for him, don’t you?”

Now it was Eliot’s turn to smile. Not too long ago it would have been easy to wave off the observation by pointing out that it was his job to watch out for everyone on the team. “He grows on you,” he admitted, hoping that the stupid grin he was feeling wasn’t actually on his face.  
**************  
“Mr. Hardison.” Alec flinched when the nurse put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, but we need to check her vitals. You can come back in when we’re finished.”

Hardison wiped the tears off his cheeks with the back of one hand. “Okay.” He looked back at the elderly woman in the bed. “She didn’t wake up. Is that normal?”

The nurse looked sympathetic. “At your Nana’s age, the medicine takes a lot out of her. Believe me – sleep is the best thing for her right now.”

 _If you say so,_ Hardison thought, letting himself be ushered out of the small cubicle. Pneumonia – it was a scary set of problems under the best of circumstances. At Nana’s age, though…it didn’t bear thinking about.

Eliot’s back was to him as Hardison stepped into the waiting room. A surge of need stole the hacker’s breath; he wanted to go to Eliot and let the other man comfort him. _Forget about all of this for a little while._

Now wasn’t the time. “Hey microchip,” he said, smiling as his sister got to her feet and came towards him.

“Shut up,” Tracy whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him for all she was worth. Hardison wrapped his arms around her and squeezed; trying to ignore the fact that her tears were falling on his neck.

“It’s all right, Trace,” he whispered, stroking her hair. “We’re gonna get through this.”  
***************  
They’d decided to check into a hotel room near the house. Eliot had fully expected Hardison would want to stay with his sister, but the hacker had other plans. “I need someplace I can escape,” he admitted once he and Eliot were alone. “Tracy’s all right, but Kim and Eric and Petey are on their way, and…” His voice trailed off, and he sat heavily on the edge of the bed.

Eliot sat across from him. “What can I do?” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Hardison look so lost, and the need to make things better for the hacker were so strong it was almost a physical itch.

Finally Hardison shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. We should probably head back to the hospital. I didn’t think to ask if Tracy’s eaten anything, and…”

Eliot made a decision. “We can take half an hour.” Sliding to his knees on the carpet, he picked up Hardison’s right foot and rested it against his thigh. “You’re going to lie down and try and forget about all of this.” His nimble fingers undid the laces on Hardison’s sneakers, sliding the shoe off and setting it aside.

“Eliot, I…”

Eliot shook his head. “No. You’re going to have to be strong for your family – probably for a while.” He put the sock clad foot on the carpet and picked up Hardison’s other foot; repeating the gesture of removing the hacker’s shoe. “These things go at their own pace, Alec. You need to take some time for yourself.”

Hardison was quiet for a moment, then he smiled – combing his fingers gently through Eliot’s hair. “Stay with me?” he asked.

Putting the second foot down, Eliot pushed to his feet and helped Hardison lie down on the far side of the queen size bed. “I’m not going anywhere,” he murmured, toeing off his own shoes and spooning against the other man’s back. “Here as long as you need me.”

He shifted until his body found the perfect fit against Hardison’s, then Eliot kissed the other man’s neck. Hardison pressed one hand over the hand Eliot had pressed to his chest, while his fingers interlaced with Eliot’s other hand.

“Thanks, man,” he said, squeezing. Within another half-dozen breaths, Hardison was asleep.


End file.
